Much Ado About Hetalia
by TheHeroAmerica
Summary: Elizabeta and her fatherrun into hosting many guests at their house, including Roderich Edelstein. They instantly fall for each other, but Gilbert also has his eyes on the fair Hungarian and will do anything to break them apart. Loosely based on Shakespeare's Much Ado About Nothing. I do not own anything by Shakespeare nor the characters of Hetalia.
1. Act I Scene I

A grumpy Italian was seated, crossing his arms, in a large comfy chair in a dimly lit room. On his lap was a very large book that was covered in dust. The soothing sound of a nearby fire crackling was the only other sound in the room. . . . Until…

"No way; that stupid bastard, Antonio, cannot force me into this!" he exclaimed, thoroughly pissed. A soft laughter was heard from the side.

"But Lovino, I'll give you a nice, big, juicy tomato!" Antonio was the one to call… more like sing this bribe. Lovino twisted his face into a grimace. Never could he turn down a tomato. His mouth watered just thinking about the fruit.

"F-fine! Have it your way, you stupid bastard!" With that, he forcefully opened the book, causing dust to fly everywhere. After a coughing fit, followed by a quick grumbling of numerous curse words, Lovino took a deep breath, as if to start reading. He blinked a few times though, confused by the poem that opened it.

"What the crapola is this?! This… this …. _Thing…_ makes no sense! People actually like this stupid story?" He turned and glared at the Spaniard, roughly setting the book back down on his lap. "Why did I even allow you to persuade me into reading this shit, asshole?!" He cursed under his breath, fumbling with the book to pick it back up. Finally, he cleared his throat, beginning the story for real this time.

"'Sigh no more ladies, sigh no more, Men were the deceivers ever; One foot in sea, and one on shore, To one thing constant ev-' Really?! Seriously, I can't ever understand this bull! What is all this about sighing ladies? Did Francis attempt to convince them their skin was like his bed sheets and he wants to sleep on them or something? Stupid sick perverted bastard!" He rolled his eyes dramatically and continued on. "'Then sigh not so, But let them go, And be you blithe and bon-'You know what?!" The Italian had grown fed up. "Screw this shit! I can't even read this! If you want to hear this story so badly, go read it yourselves, you lazy bastards!"

He threw the book at the floor and stormed off, though not out of the room. Just off to the corner, where he fumed and raged.

Antonio let out a sigh and shook his head with a smile. "Dios mio." He went over and picked up the book and continued where Lovino had left off.

"'And be you blithe and bonny, converting your sounds of woe into Hey nonny, nonny.'" He chuckled and called back at Lovino, "You see, it wasn't so bad now, was it?" The Italian grunted and stuck his tongue out at Antonio, which only succeeded in making the Spaniard laugh even more.

"Now then," Antonio continued, "Our story begins in the Hungarian city of Budapest, where an elderly man, Gustav, was given a letter announcing the visit of one such Ludwig Beilschmidt…."

"That potato bastard!"

* * *

Gustav sat in his garden, surrounded by his brother, Julius, his great nephew, Lovino, whom were both visiting from Italy, and his strong and beautiful daughter, Elizabeta. It was the early afternoon and the four of them had been out on a picnic.

Gustav was a very respected and well-to-do man as governor of Budapest. He was very kind and was very proud of Elizabeta, who was at the age to marry.

Suddenly, a young boy ran up to the group with a message. He immediately handed it to Gustav, who thanked the boy by giving him a coin for his pains. The boy darted off back from which he came. Quickly, he opened the letter.

"It seems here, we are to be visited by the one and only Ludwig Beilschmidt of Germany. He comes to Budapest tonight!" There was much rejoicing, for Ludwig was the most respected nobleman in this part of the world. He was very generous and intelligent, and more importantly, Ludwig and Gustav were very good friends. They haven't seen each other since the war had broken out.

As he continued to read the letter, a smile grew on Gustav's face. "Ludwig seems to be bringing with him a young Austrian by the name of Roderich. Perhaps he will make a decent husband for you, Elizabeta!" He winked at his daughter who responded with a groan and crossing her arms.

"I don't need a husband, papa! Nor do I need _you_ to choose who I am to marry!"

Suddenly, a groan was sounded by Lovino. "Please don't tell me that bastard Antonio is coming with him as well." Lovino knew too well that the Spaniard had left with Ludwig to this war, along with Ludwig's brother, Gilbert.

Gustav chuckled at this, "I'm afraid so, Lovino. There will be no escaping Antonio this night." Lovino responded with a pout and a set of grumbled curse words, which earned him an elbow from his grandfather.

"Now stop that sailor's mouth and smile for once, Lovino," Julius said cheerfully.

"I'll say what I want to say, asshole!"

The older Italian just shook his head, smiling, "Kids these days."

All too soon, the sounding of galloping horses was heard. Elizabeta jumped up to her feet to investigate where the sound was coming from.

"Sir Ludwig approaches!" She exclaimed and she started to run down to the front gate, holding up the skirt of her dress as to not trip on it. She was followed by the three others to great the men who were coming to stay.

* * *

Ludwig and his crew, Gilbert, Antonio, and Roderich, rode into the city on their finest horses, dressed in their finest clothing. They were all in good spirits, as to the war was over and the side that they all were fighting for had won. Gilbert and Antonio were laughing and showing off for the people that had become their entourage, running in order to keep up with the horses. Ludwig and Roderich were both displaying stone-faced seriousness. Eventually, the people had fallen behind the four horses and went back to their everyday routines.

Elizabeta had already opened the gates and was standing there waiting for them to rush through them. Not too long had passed before the horses galloped through it and were slowed to a stop. They were just being dismounted when Gustav, Julius, and Lovino had arrived.

"Ludwig!" cried out Gustav, who went instantly to give a friendly handshake to the German. "How have you been? It's been too long, old friend!"

Ludwig smiled slightly and said simply as he shook the elder man's hand, "Indeed it has, Gustav, indeed it has."

"Why, you haven't changed one bit! You're still the dead serious Ludwig I knew before you left!"

While Gustav and Ludwig conversed among themselves, a sort of miracle happened when Roderich first laid his eyes upon the fair Elizabeta. He had been quietly observing the Gustav and Ludwig speak to each other with a bored look on his face, until he started to let his eyes wander around his surroundings, and paused when he gazed upon her. The Austrian blinked in awe of the young woman before him. He admired her pretty features and found that simply her very presence was worthy of his attention; watching her absent mindedly.

Elizabeta frowned when she felt someone looking upon her. She looked around the room to find whose eyes they belonged to. Finally, her emerald green eyes found his and widened as soon as they did. She was instantly star struck; her jaw dropping slightly and a small gasp sounded from her lips. She found him and all of his features, right down to the glasses upon his face, to be outstandingly handsome. This instance lasted no more than half a second though, for she quickly moved her eyes to the ground and blushed a light pink. The girl who just earlier said that she didn't need a husband decided right then and there that maybe marriage wasn't so bad.

However, this exchange didn't go unnoticed. Gilbert had also been admiring Elizabeta's good looks. He followed her quick glance to the Austrian who had traveled with him and his brother and glared at him. The Hungarian girl would become his beloved wife he decided right there; and Roderich was not going to take her away from him. If he did, he would find some way to break the two of them apart.

While this was happening, Antonio came over and put an arm around Lovino, who cringed and frowned.

"Hola, Lovino!" The Spaniard greeted.

Lovino groaned, "Yes, yes, ciao, you bastard. Now get your stupid face away from me."

The Spaniard laughed, "I'm not going anywhere for about a month, mi amigo."

"What?! What the crapola!? A whole month!?"

"Yes! Isn't it great? You'll see my smiling face every day for a month!" The Italian groaned in despair.

* * *

Gustav interrupted everyone's private thoughts and conversations with a big announcement. "In honor of my dear friend Ludwig's visit, we shall have a ball tonight! _Everyone_ is invited! Now come inside and allow me to show you to your bedrooms!" He was, as he usually was, being a very hospitable host. His house was certainly large enough for everyone that was going to be residing in it for a month. There were more bedrooms than there were people. At last, all but Roderich, who still was standing, lost on cloud nine, and Antonio; but who knows why he stuck behind.

"Hola? _Señor Roderich_? Yooohoo! Are you there?" The Austrian snapped out of his trance and looked over at the Spaniard, who had waved a hand in his face.

"Hmm? What is it, Antonio?"

"Nothing. Just waking you up from your little day-dream, amigo."

Roderich sighed, still a little lost in thought. "What do you think about her? The girl with the green eyes?"

"You mean _Señor Gustav's daughter? Elizabeta? She's muy bonita, but, not really my type." again _

"Elizabeta…..I… I think like her, Antonio." Roderich closed his eyes and tried to picture Elizabeta in front of him again to himself silently; the usual serious line that would be his mouth struggling to remain that way as the corners of his mouth curled that line into a small smile.

"Ahhh. Dreaming about marriage, no?" Antonio asked, as if reading the Austrian's mind, before scoffing. "I could never fall in love with a woman, much less marry one, Roderich. I'm more… of a free spirit, wanting to do whatever I wish, without some woman tying me down. If that's the path you wish you take, amigo, then go for it!"

"M-marriage?!" the Austrian shouted, startled. "Whatever gave you that idea that I wanted to ma-marry her!? B-besides, I -I don't know if she even feels the same about me, and I don't even know if I can tell her how beautiful she is!" Roderich looked down at the ground as he spouted this; trying to make out that the blush on his face was purely out of embarrassment rather than Elizabeta's doing. At the moment, Ludwig came back outside.

"Are you not coming inside, you two? What has you still outside anyways?" the German man was impatient.

Antonio smirked and blurted, "Señor Roderich here is in love with Senorita Elizabeta but too scared to tell her!"

"W-what!? Antonio!" Austria blinked, "Why would you even say that?!"

"Because it's true, amigo! You just admitted to it!"

Ludwig face palmed and slid his hand down his face. "Look. Come inside _now._ We've got a costume ball to get ready for!"

"Costume?" Both the Austrian and the Spaniard asked at the same time.

"Hey! Perfect! I've got an idea for you Austria! What if Ludwig here disguised himself as you and confessed your love to the señorita for you?" Antonio suggested.

"What?!" Both Ludwig and Roderich exclaimed.

"Oh _come on!_ It'll be fun! And, you wouldn't have to tell her yourself, amigo, since you find her too intimidating."

"I-I do not! I just am afraid she doesn't like me." Roderich replied as he turned his back to Antonio and crossed his arms.

"Please? Por favor? It'll make life so much easier for you, I promise!" After much pleading and persuading, Spain finally talked the two other men into this plan, no matter how ridiculous it seemed. Soon, the entire house, guests, residents, and staff were getting ready for Gustav's ball.

* * *

**AN: Hey, you guys! Thanks so much for reading the first installment of _Much Ado About Hetalia. _I got this idea while we were watching the movie version of the play in my English class. It was a lot of fun to right this first chapter and I hope you thoroughly enjoyed it! I'd also love to thank my dear friend who helped me along with writing out a few parts of this! **


	2. Act I Scene II

Gustav and Julius sat chatting pleasantly in the Hungarian man's office. They discussed the day's events, and gossiped like little old ladies.

"Oh, do I have something to tell you! I heard from one of the men attending to me that one of the men who have arrived today has a certain fancy for your daughter!" Julius said while elbowing his brother.

"Is that so? Which one do you propose that is? Is it that young Austrian whom I suggested might make a good husband for her when she snapped at me? 'I don't need a husband, papa!'" Gustav mocked, though he meant it in good will, for he truly loved his daughter more than anything else in this world.

The Italian shrugged. "I overheard that this servant overheard Roderich, Antonio, and Ludwig talking after everyone else had ran inside to powder their noses and dress into their ball attire. Apparently, it is Ludwig that is in _love_ with Elizabeta! He plans on telling her so tonight. Now is that not good news? One of the most respected men in the world in love with my niece! I even heard something about marriage!"

Gustav frowned as he thought over what he was just told, "My dear friend? Ludwig? Did your servant hear right?"

"I trust the servant's ears better than my own! I'm sure that he heard true!"

"Well, until this tale is true, let's not fuss over it too much. I do think that Elizabeta should know so she might come up with an answer should it be needed. Since you were the one to hear the news, I suggest that it is you that tells her."

* * *

Elizabeta hummed happily to herself as she brushed her brown hair while sat in front of her vanity mirror. She had been in a daze most of the day; the young man that she met eyes with hadn't left her mind once that day. She learned from one of the women that served him that he was, in fact, Roderich; the young man mentioned in the letter addressed to her father. She thought of his name. She thought of his violet eyes; of the hair that stood out of place on his head; of any and all of his handsome features.

Her thoughts were interrupted upon a knocking at her bedroom door.

"Come in!" she called.

"Ciao, my beautiful niece! It's me!"

Elizabeta smiled, "Hello, Uncle!"

"My dear, I bring some wonderful, possibly true news for you! I may have overheard a servant who had overheard Signors Roderich, Ludwig, and Antonio talking amongst them. It may possibly be true that Ludwig has fallen in love with you! He might even propose marriage to you! " Hearing this, Hungary dropped her brush on the ground. "I know, exciting news, right, my dear? Well, that's all that I have to say! I'll see you at the ball my dear, Ciao!"

Hungary blinked, dumfounded. Ludwig… in love… with her? But she didn't feel the same way, at least not towards Ludwig. What was she supposed to say? And propose marriage? She wanted to please her father, but to marry his friend, Ludwig? She closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose while she thought this out. If she were to marry Ludwig, she would be most respected, but the problem was she didn't want to marry him!

While she thought it over, her most trusted servant entered the room with her dress that he picked out for the ball tonight. He cleared his throat to capture her attention.

"…I have your gown, Miss Elizabeta."

"Thank you, Lukas. Just set it down there." She pointed to her bed where he set it promptly before moving to leave. "Wait! Lukas, can I ask you something?"

"As you wish, miss," Lukas said quietly with a nod as he turned around once more.

"Right. Let's say you were just told that a very respectable and noble man was in love with you and might possibly ask for your hand in marriage. However, you don't feel the same for this man, rather you have suddenly grown a…a fondness towards one of his companions. What would you do in this situation?" She questioned hypothetically, though there was nothing hypothetical about her question.

The Norwegian blinked, and said with the same blank expression that always was on his face, "It's obvious. I would follow my heart. As should you," he understood that she meant to ask this question for herself; he'd heard all the rumors that were spreading around quickly among the servant quarters.

"But what if . . . your father had already giving the noble man his blessing?"

"Turn it down. Be happily in a marriage with someone you love, over one that you don't and be miserable."

Elizabeta bit her lip and nodded. "Thank you, Lukas. That would be all." With that said Lukas got up and, without a word, exited the room to finish his other duties. Elizabeta went back to her routine for getting ready for the ball and started to quickly powder her face, busying herself while she continued to think of how she would reply to Ludwig, should she have to.

* * *

Francis had come to Budapest as soon as he heard that his dear friend Gilbert was stay there, and as soon as he had found the man's room, they were seated in the Prussian's room conversing among themselves.

"Why do you seem so gloom, my friend? You didn't even go down for lunch earlier. They were serving wurst for your brother, as well as beer to please you." Francis questioned, sitting next to Gilbert as close as he possibly could, one leg crossed over the other, twirling a rose in his hand.

"Just as I have a right to feel awesome when I wish to, I can be upset when I have reason to, Francis."

"Oui, but what is that reason?"

"Do I have to tell you? "

Right before the French man was going to answer, Matthias burst through the door.

"Matthias! My friend! What news do you bring me?" barked the Prussian.

"Hej, Gilbert! I have just overheard that the young Roderich is in love with Gustav's daughter, Elizabeta." In jest, he elbowed Gilbert in the side, "He is going the wimpy way towards doing anything and making Ludwig tell her for him."

Gilbert blinked then frowned, "But I have already claimed her! She is mine! She will wed me! Besides, I'm much more awesome than that stuck-up rich boy."

"I don't know… Based off of how they both reacted toward each other in the front lawn…. Don't tell me you didn't notice it, too. I'm thinking that she's made up her mind already and is leaning towards the Austrian."

Gilbert shook in a rage, flipping the table over onto its side. "I will not allow it! If I cannot have Elizabeta, no one can! I shall ruin any and all chances that Piano-boy might have with her!"

"Oui, but how do you suppose you do that, mon ami?" The Frenchman questioned.

"Why, with a little help from you two. I'm too awesome not have your help in the situation. So," he shot them both a glare with his unusual red eyes, "you will help me whether you like it or not. I would name you both totally un-awesome if you do not!"

"Oui, I will help, Gil."

"Me too! Me too! I will not be un-awesome!"

"Good! Now, here's the plan…."

* * *

In the dimly lit room, Antonio closed the book, though kept his place in it with a finger. He let out a sigh. "Those times were wonderful. And my little Lovino is just as cute now as he was back then!"

Lovino, who had come out of the corner, scowled at the Spaniard. "Piss off! I am _not_ cute! Never was! Not then. Not now! How many times have I told you not to talk like that about me, you stupid ass? Are you trying to get smacked!?"

Antonio chuckled, closed his eyes and smiles, "Not at all. Would a tomato make you less grumpy, mi querido?" He held one out to the Italian who snatched it quickly.

"I will throw it in your stupid face!" Despite the threat however, he simply and immediately started to eat his favorite food. However, somehow, he got a small piece of it on his cheek. Antonio chuckled once again, set the book down and walked over to Lovino.

"You have a little something on your face, Lovino. Here! Let me help you!" Instead of dabbing it off with a napkin like a normal person would do, the Spaniard licked his face.

"EH!?" Lovino jumped back as soon as Antonio licked his face, his face turning a deep red. "W-what the crapola!? Why the hell did you do that, pervert!?"

Antonio smiled widely, "Te amo, that's why."

"W-whatever! J-just go back to reading that stupid story!"

Antonio sighed once more and sat back down, opening the book again, "Now where were we….? Oh, yes! Here we are! 'Minutes before the ball started. . . . '"

* * *

**AN: Hey, guys! Thanks again for reading my story~! This chapter took longer than I hoped to get up due to computer issues and editing. All the same, I hope that you enjoyed it and look for the next installment!**


End file.
